The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of a cushion with respect to the surface of a mattress or seat of a bed/sofa equipped with a headboard or backrest.
It is known in the art of manufacturing beds, sofas and the like that there exists the need to allow the user to adjust the height of the cushion with respect to the surface of the mattress or the seat, so as to ensure maximum comfort and a correct posture in the various positions which the user may assume depending on his/her particular requirements, for example, if he/she is simply resting, reading, etc.
It is also known that numerous mechanisms able to perform said adjustment have been proposed, said mechanisms, however, being complex, bulky and costly.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for adjusting the height of a cushion with respect to the surface of a mattress or seat of beds/sofas and the like, which can be easily applied, has compact dimensions and is simple to use also for a non-specialized user.
A further object is to provide a device which is easy to adapt to already existing beds/sofas which are not specifically designed for use therewith and which is concealable within the configuration of the bed/sofa so as to not alter significantly the overall appearance thereof.
These objects are attained according to the present invention by a device for adjusting the height of a cushion with respect to the surface of a mattress or seat of a bed/sofa equipped with a headboard or backrest, comprising a strip of fabric which is fastened to the cushion and one end of which is joined to a weight.